This invention relates to an apparatus and method for developing an anatomic space for laparoscopic hernia repair and a patch for use therewith.
In the past, in developing spaces and potential spaces within a body, blunt dissectors or soft-tipped dissectors have been utilized to create a dissected space which is parallel to the plane in which the dissectors are introduced into the body tissue. This often may be in an undesired plane, which can lead to bleeding which may obscure the field and make it difficult to identify the body structures. In utilizing such apparatus and methods, attempts have been made to develop anatomic spaces in the anterior, posterior or lateral to the peritoneum. The same is true for plural spaces and other anatomic spaces. Procedures that have been performed in such spaces include varocele dissection, lymph node dissection, sympathectomy and hernia repair. In the past, the inguinal hernia repair has principally been accomplished by the use of an open procedure which involves an incision in the groin to expose the defect in the inguinal floor, remove the hernial sac and subsequently suture the ligaments and fascias together to reinforce the weakness in the abdominal wall. Recently, laparoscopic hernia repairs have been attempted by inserting laparoscopic instruments into the abdominal cavity through the peritoneum and then placing a mesh to cover the hernia defect. Hernia repair using this procedure has a number of disadvantages, principally because the mesh used for hernia repair is in direct contact with the structures in the abdominal cavity, as for example the intestines, so that there is a tendency for adhesions to form in between these structures. Such adhesions are known to be responsible for certain occasionally serious complications. Such a procedure is also undesirable because typically the patch is stapled into the peritoneum, which is a very thin unstable layer covering the inner abdomen. Thus, the stapled patch can tear away from the peritoneum or shift its position. Other laparoscopic approaches involve cutting away the peritoneum and stapling it closed. This is time consuming and involves the risk of inadvertent cutting of important anatomic structures. In addition, such a procedure is undesirable because it requires the use of a general anesthesia. There is therefore a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for developing an anatomic space and particularly for accomplishing hernia repair by laparoscopy.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for developing an anatomic space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method in which such an anatomic space is developed by applying perpendicular forces to create the anatomic space at the weakest plane to create a more natural, less traumatic and bloodless region in which to work.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method to obtain surgical exposure in the preperitoneal space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character for developing an anatomic space for laparoscopic hernia repair through the anatomic space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for decreasing the time and risk associated with creating a preperitoneal working space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character for developing an anatomic space for laparoscopic hernia repair through the anatomic space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which requires a minimally invasive procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which can be accomplished without the use of a general anesthesia.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which can be accomplished with a spinal or epidural anesthesia.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which provides substantially reduced medical costs and a greatly reduced patient recovery time.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which is relatively simple and compact.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which can be readily utilized by surgeons.
Another object of the invention is to provide a patch for use in the apparatus which is firmly secured during the hernia repair.